mc_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The 7th Master/Resignation
I am going to give items and possessions, that I have acquired over the years, to people I have interacted with along my journey as a measure of my resignation. However, I shall remain in the advisory status of the Grand Palladin Order, as well as advising and assisting others as needed. To Samuel Darkwalker: *My Admiral uniform from my days in the EITC *My diplomat uniform, made for me by former King George *World-Eater's Snare, a mighty blade I crafted for your specific use *Key to the O'malley Estate in Ireland *A fine collection of sabres, modified by Blau Wolf XIV and given to me by Blau Wolf XIII *The Stinger, a long range gun given to me by Blau Wolf XIII *My personal journal, kept since my days as a Black Palladin *The Spirit of El Patron (kept in a glass bottle) *My wedding garb (worn at the wedding of Grace and I) Albert *My deepest gratitude for all you have done for me over these past few months *My collection of rare vases from India (which were given to me by someone's will) *Briar's Fury recipe, a special rum that only I know the recipe to (which u will now also know) *Key to my safe house in Sweden Ryan "Raolo" Kenway *Master Key to the Kenway Estate in Glasgow *The Silver Hope, first ship out of Raven's Cove *Key to Black City, the location known only to the highest ranking in the Black Palladins *Aubelan Garb, worn by Lord William Carlisle (The Crimson Lord) himself during the Paradoxian War *Kenway Armor (welcome to the family, lad!) *A map to a secret meetinghouse used by the Palladins and the Knights of O'malley before them (this location disappeared on all maps before the formation of the Palladins, but the knight's held the only map to it, you will find it useful) Kwagar Ocata *Metrum Elliciotti's garb, bow, sword and cabin in the woods *Demon's End, the sword that I once mentioned to you *The Soul Chest, a chest of the souls that I have kept from you for a long time *Key to my safe house in Oslo Jorge Clemente *The uniform I wore while spying on King Phillipe *Key to a Winery I obtained Blau Wolf XIII *The emerald crown I wore during the Royal Ball I held at the start of my rule in Switzerland *One billion ottoman fat cats Charognard Belemont *Everything I've promised you (you know what those items are, friend) Nicholas Flamberge *The Armor you wore as my first Raven Centurion (you shall serve Olivia now) Lord Clemente (Pearson) *The dagger that was the instrument of two of your many deaths *My safe house in Madrid My dearest Grandpa (Goldylocks) *My safe house in Manchester *My noble steed, Shadowleech Victoria Diverti *Grace's wedding dress *Grace's royal garb *Grace's sabre, gun and dagger Olivia *My throne, and all that comes with it *Command of the Golden Raven and it's fleet *All other possessions needed to carry the Sultanate further Category:Blog posts